Heart Attack
by Reisouren
Summary: Haruno Sakura, gadis berambut gulali yang heboh nan ceria itu terkena penyakit jantung! Ternyata ada seorang 'dalang' di balik penyakitnya ini! Dan kardiolog ulung, Tsunade, berusaha mengungkapkan apa penyebabnya./Oneshoot flashfiction!\RnR please


**Title: Heart Attack**  
 **Fandom: Naruto**  
 **Pairing: H. Sakura & U. Sasuke**  
 **Genre: Parody**  
 **Language: Bahasa Indonesia**  
 **Disclaimer: (c) 2002 Masashi Kishimoto**  
 **Warning: Don't like don't read!/Oneshoot flashfiction\**  
 **Summary:**  
 **Haruno Sakura, gadis berambut gulali yang heboh nan ceria itu terkena penyakit jantung?! Ternyata ada seorang 'dalang' di balik penyakitnya ini! Dan kardiolog ulung, Tsunade, berusaha mengungkapkan apa penyebabnya.**

.

.

.

Gadis kurus itu, Haruno Sakura, tengah terlentang di atas kasur merah mudanya. Manik _emerald_ -nya terpejam, tangan kanannya ia letakkan di dada kirinya. Sejam yang lalu, ia mengunjungi rumah sakit konoha. Menyampaikan keluhannya di depan seorang dokter berambut pirang. Dokter spesialis jantung terhandal di kota itu, Tsunade.

" _Se-sensei_ , aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" ucap Sakura sambil memegangi dadanya. Rasanya sesak sekali di sana. Irama jantungnya berdebar berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia takut, jika sewaktu-waktu jantungnya kelelahan dan berhenti berdetak.

"Apa yang kau rasakan, nona?" tanya Tsunade tenang.

"Ja-jantungku berdetak sangat kencang. Rasanya sesak sekali, Sensei," jelas Sakura. Ia terus mengerang tak nyaman. Telapak tangannya berkeringat, akibat terus-menerus mencengkram dada kirinya.

"Apakah keluarga anda punya riwayat penyakit jantung?" Sakura menatap mata datar Tsunade. Emerald itu terlihat sangat tersiksa. Setelah mengingat-ingat lagi, tidak ada satupun anggota keluarganya yang punya penyakit jantung. Sakura pun menggeleng lemah.

"Baiklah, sudah berapa lama anda merasakan hal itu?"

Sakura kembali berpikir. Alisnya bertautan. Pelipisnya dibanjiri keringat. Nafasnya masih tersenggal-senggal. Ia pun membuka mulutnya sedikit.

"Ah," jawabnya, "baru tadi pagi."

Tsunade mengerutkan dahinya. Apakah gadis ini terkena serangan jantung? Ia mengeluhkan sesak nafas, itu memang salah satu tandanya. Detak jantung kacau dan meningkat? Gadis ini berkata begitu tadi. Keringat dingin? Sedari tadi pelipisnya memang banjir keringat. Ah, satu lagi, apakah ia merasa sakit di bagian belakang tulang dadanya?

"Tidak, _Sensei_. Aku tidak merasakan sakit. Hanya sesak dan...detak jantungku meningkat."

Lalu apa?

Jika ia terkena serangan jantung, kenapa ia tidak pingsan? Ia bahkan mampu berjalan sendirian keruangannya. Tanpa di papah. Dan masih bisa berbicara dengan jelas, walaupun sedikit terbata-bata.

Semilir angin musim semi berhembus dan menyusup lewat jendela yang terbuka. Membuat surai merah muda dan pirang itu berkibar-kibar. Sakura masih memegangi dadanya, sambil terengah-engah karena sesak nafas. Sementara mata cokelat Tsunade juga tidak terlepas menatap gadis itu, otaknya menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi padanya. Pulpen yang ia pegang diketuk-ketukkan ke atas meja.

Ah, apa mungkin...

Tsunade mulai mengajukan pertanyaannya lagi. Pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya dengan keluhan gadis itu.

"Siapakah orang yang kau temui tadi pagi?" Mata cokelatnya menatap emerald Sakura intens. Sepertinya, Tsunade memiliki hipotesa untuk penyakit yang di derita gadis ini.

"Teman lamaku yang pindah ke Amerika..."

"...Uchiha Sasuke."

Nah, itu dia!

-FIN-

Reisouren deshita!

Minna, gomen gomen baru muncul sekarang *pake nulis ff baru lagi*

Gimana? Kependekankah? Yah, namanya juga flashfiction :) Hehe, author lagi nyoba nulis oneshoot flashfiction nih. Tertantang aja pas liat orang bikin cerita fiksi yang irit kata :D

Oh ya, fanfic multichapter yang "Idol Nest" itu masih dalam tahap penulisan, kawan. Waktu itu, author sakit seminggu penuh dan penulisannya terhenti. Setelah sembuh, mood ngelanjutinnya turun, hehe. Ide-nya juga kabur. Jadi...sabar dulu ya *kalo ada yang nungguin sih* m-,-m

Sampai jumpa, kawan!

 **RnR please~**


End file.
